Cancer
by ibleedneon
Summary: When Gerard's girl friend gets diagnosed with cancer he does what ever he can to make the last few months of her life the best.
1. Chapter 1 The best life

**I started yet a new story... Its very short because idk if you guys would like it. If you want it to continue plz review. :0**

" Do it as it were the last day of your life." That's what they said. I guess should have taken it more seriously.

... six months earlier...

"Stop it! Gee!" I was laughing my lungs out. Gee was tickling me so hard i thought I was going to pee in my finally he stopped. He helped me up and then held me close.

" You know that Iove you?" He asked me. I pushed a strand of his black hair behind his ear.

" I don't know. Do I know? Hmm...-" he broke me off with a kiss. I melted in his arms. Then I pulled away and hugged him. I did love him with all my heart.

"Fancy some coffee?" He asked me as we on the side walk.

" I do!" We reached the nearest Starbucks and then made our way over. He ordered while I found a seat ad then came over with two cups of steaming coffee. We stayed there and talked about the most random things. Then he walked me home and kissed my good bye.

My life so perfect... Or so I thought


	2. Chapter 2 symptoms

**Sorry its taken me for ever to get this posted up, but i am already working on the other chapter so it will be posted up real soon. Anyways... I need more reviews and opinions what you guys think about the story. **

- three weeks later-

" Hey Jenny! Wait up." I turned around to see Gee. He was gorgeous.

How had I been able to get such an awesome guy? Damn was he cute.

" What's up?" I asked him as he caught up to me.

" Nothing I was just think of asking this awesome girl out for

coffee." he gave me a smile that seemed to hypnotize me.

" Hmmmm. I wonder who that is 'cause who know I was kind of hoping

this cute guy asking me out for coffee but I guess I'm stuck with just

my boy friend." I punched his arm playfully.

" _Just_ your boy friend?" he was about to complaint but I broke him off

with a kiss because I really just wanted to get to it.

We walked to our favorite coffee shop, Star bucks. This time we just sat down and talked about what we want to do in the future.

" So.. If you could do anything before you died what would it be?"

" Hmm..." He waited for an answer but I honestly didn't know. " I know! I want to ride a hot air balloon."

" Really?" Gee gave me a surprised look.

" What?" I asked self conscious

" Nothing, I just didnt think that was what you were going to say.!

" Well what did you expect me to say?"

" I don't know."

" Well what do you want to do?"

" Well... go to a concert of the Misfits."

" We should go." I said excitedly. He agreed and then we continued with our talk. We talked like that for a while until I felt strange. I felt like I was going to faint.

" Jen? You look pale are okay?"

" um..no.. I think I should go home." He nodded and then helped me get to the car.

The drive seem to take for ever. When we finally arrived at my house Gerard helped me get into bed and stayed with me the whole night. What the hell had happened earlier? I fell asleep in his arms and for once I actually felt safe.


	3. Chapter 3 not true

**I know, I know super short,but I did manage to write the other chapter already so you will get to read the next chapter immediately! So now my dear readers... STOP FUCKING READING THIS PART AND GET TO THE ACTUAL STORY!**

The following few days I got even worse I was no longer just throwing  
up food but also blood. I made an apointment to see what was wrong  
with me. I had invited Gerard to come and he said he would drive me  
there.  
When we arrived I told them that I was ready. They made me sign a few  
papers and then waited until they called my name. They checked my  
wieght and my puls and then made me do a few tests.  
After everything they made me wait until the doctor came to give us the  
news. There was a knock on the door and then it opened.  
" Hi I'm Doctor Raymond." He greeted Gerard and me.  
" Hi I'm Jenny and this is my boyfriend Gerard. "  
" Hi Jenny nice to meet you and nice to meet you too Gerard. "  
He took Gerards hand and shook it.  
" Jenny I think that you should have a seat. The reason that you have  
been throwing up and feeling sick so much is because you have..."  
There was a slight pause. He took a deep breath and then spoke. "  
Cancer. "

**REVIEWS**


	4. Chapter 4 If only this was a dream

**KEEP READING MY DEARS!**

Cancer? No that can't be true! It's not this is just all a big dream.  
I'll wake up any minute now and it will all be alright. Tears started  
to gather in my eyes. Each dropping one by one. Gerard pulled me into  
a hug and I started sobbing.  
" Im so sorry. You are going to have to come see me every week for  
tests and chemotherapy. It will help a lot. I'm going to give you  
pills to help with the sypmtoms. " I cried even harder when he said '  
chemotherapy '. Was this really happening?  
" o-okay t-thanky-you" I managed to say. And with that he left us  
alone in our misery. Gerard held me tight the whole time.  
" I think we should go home Jenny." He said. His voice cracked, I could  
tell that he was crying. We left and siad nothing all the way to my  
house. I really wished that this was all a dream.  
**REVIEWS**


	5. Chapter 5 no words needed

Depression.  
The only word that crossed my mind for what was happening to me. I didn't get out of bed except to go to the bathroom. Gerard would stop by and try to get me out of bed, but would only fail. I would stare out into space. Today was the same thing as always. Gerard popped his head into my room. He came closer and sat down next to me.  
" You need to eat." He stated. I didn't move. I didn't even look at him. " Let's go outside." He suggested.  
" I have already told you that I don't want to do anything. There is no point I am going to die anyways." I said shuddering at the thought of dying.  
" The best thing is to enjoy that last few months that you have left." He argued with me.  
" I don;t feel like it." I said still staring out into space.  
" Do you not realize how selfish you are being right now?" He asked slightly raising his voice.  
" Well last time I checked you aren't the one that is due to die in less than a year!" I said raising my voice louder than his.  
" you don't know that!" He yelled back.  
" Well like it matters the fact is that I am going to die weather you like it or not!" I shouted.  
" Do you not realize that you are not the only one that is suffering from this? Have you thought about your family? Even more of a better question have you ever thought about how hard it is for me, your boyfriend? I have a girl friend who I know is going not going to be able to grow old with me. Or the fact that I won't be able to grow a family with her because she is going to go away soon!" He jumped off the bed and headed for the door. before he left he turned to look at me. " Did you ever think about that?" And with that he was out the door.  
Tears were running down my face. He was right I was being selfish. I was looking out the window to see if he was still here. He was indeed still here. he was standing by his car crying. I have only seen Gerard cry once and that was a long time ago when his grandmother passed away. Apart from that it was raining. I quickly ran out side without a sweater or shoes. I ran to him as fast as my legs could carry me. I hugged him as if my life depended on it. There were no words needed for how we felt. I loved him too much to let him go.


End file.
